Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and, in particular, to a controller of a memory device and an operation method of the same.
Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device may be implemented using a semiconductor such as a silicon (Si), Germanium (Ge), a gallium arsenide (GaAs), an indium phosphate (InP) or the like. The semiconductor memory device may be classified into volatile and nonvolatile memory devices.
In the volatile memory device, a power turn-off may lead to loss of stored data therein. The volatile memory device may include Static RAM (SRAM), Dynamic RAM (DRAM), Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) and the like. In the nonvolatile memory device, despite a power turn-off, the stored data therein may be maintained. The nonvolatile memory device may include Read Only Memory (ROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. The flash memory may be classified into NOR and NAND architectures.